Brother
by LongIsland97
Summary: War thoughts cloud the mind of a certain Japanese man, leaving him with a hasty decision. But why? / I'm sorry the description stinks, to be honest I could really think of one xD Enjoy anyway? :3


"It's been so long… since that day…" I mumbled to myself. A light breeze moved the hair out of my eyes, allowing me to see the cherry blossom leaves swaying past my face. War. World War II. The dreaded memories. I sighed.

Taking one last glimpse of the evening sun, I stepped inside my house. I went into an old guest room, plopped into a desk chair, and drifted. Shuffling my eyes across the desk, I caught my eye on what seemed to be some old photos. Out of curiosity, I picked some up, and it was me. Me as a young boy. I was smiling, running willfully in what looked like some type of garden or field.

"This must be centuries…" I chuckled. I flipped over to another photo, it was Yao and I. We both seemed so happy; he was teaching me how to draw. I smiled slightly, staring at the photo.

Then the war thoughts came again; I frowned. All the sweet memories of Yao and I being completely shattered by the depths of war, and what I had done. I placed the photos down and looked down at the floor. I closed my eyes. I knew what I must do. "Seppuku…"

It pained me, the same as those bitter memories I created. I faced myself back at the desk. Quickly, I grabbed a pen and some paper. I had to apologize for what I did, and explain what I had to do know. I griped my note and brought it with me to the living room. I carefully placed it on the middle rug and grabbed my wakazashi. I held it and stood my place, gazing at it, my destiny.

Slowly, I walked to the note and sat, placing the small sword in front of me. I paused. I began to drift again. It was a good 5 minutes before I snapped out of my haze. It was time.

I held the small weapon in my hands, gripping it. I felt a pain in my stomach. Gradually, I removed the sword from it's sheath. I placed both my hands at the edge of the sword, the point facing me. I stared at it. In the distance, I thought I heard a tapping sound, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Yao…"

The tapping sound was back, stopping my actions. However, it was more like footsteps now, or running. "Kiku! What the hell are you doing, aru?!" said a familiar voice. It was Yao's.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe he was there. (I was also curious on how he even got into my house.) "Kiku!" he ran behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking them. "What are you doing?!" he asked again. I looked down; there was a pause. "Kiku!" he sounded angry.

"I'm restoring your honor…" I finally managed to choke out. He looked at me, puzzled. "…What?…" I repeated.

"…W-why would you do that? … What honor, aru?"

I felt my eyes watering, so I kept my head down. "I… I have failed you, Yao. You did the best you could to take care of me. You raised me… and I betrayed you. I don't deserve to-" "Kiku;" he interrupted, turning me around. His voice sounded warm.

"That was a long time ago. And that was the war, aru." He paused, we locked eyes. "I forgive you. Just, please don't go attempting such crazy-ass things, okay, aru?" he said pulling me into a hug. This made me jump a little, dropping my sword. Thankfully, it landed beside me.

Yao jumped at the sound of the sword hitting the floor. He stared at it for a moment before seeing my note. "What's this, aru?" he asked, plopping next to me.

"Oh!…uh…" I snatched the note from his hands, gazing into it. "It's not important, anymore." I told him ripping the paper in half.

The sun was setting, and the sky was full of color. We both gazed at the sight, it was beautiful. It was also very quiet; calm. The thoughts were gone. "Hey," I said facing him, he turned to me. "Thanks, brother."

His eyes lit up. He was happy, we were happy. Just as brothers should be.

* * *

**A/N: Beautifully cheesy ending FTW /shot/ Anyway~ I, sadly, don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, so yea… characters don't belong to me yada yada xD I probably should of put this in the beginning but WARNING: mild language and attempted suicide. Derp. THIS IS NOT A NICHU FIC D: It's more like a, brotherly love thing. xD I might make a Yao POV of this, but idk :T**


End file.
